


let's get loud

by highfunctioningclotpole



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Arthur, Canon Era, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Loud Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: Merlin wants everyone to know that Arthur is his, and how else would he do that without making the King moan as loud as possible?Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Challenge! Prompt: Loud
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882213
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	let's get loud

“I want all of Camelot to hear how much you love my cock.” 

Merlin's voice is deep and full of lust, Arthur isn't sure how he's going to last if he keeps speaking that way. Merlin is standing at the end of the bed, palming himself through the thin fabric of his breeches whilst Arthur watches intently. 

As King of Camelot, Arthur spends most of his days giving orders, telling people what to do. He's usually the one in charge. But when the night comes and Arthur can retire to his chambers with the court sorcerer,  _ his  _ court sorcerer, that facade is dropped. Arthur becomes the needy, submissive man that Merlin fell so deeply in love with. 

Merlin walks round the bed now, eyeing up Arthur greedily, like an animal stalking its prey. Arthur lies on the bed, on lavish dark red sheets waiting patiently, obeying every order that Merlin gives. 

Merlin smirks as he breaths a small incantation that makes Arthur's breath hitch. Ever since the day Merlin had confessed his magic, it had taken Arthur's breath away. Instead of being thrown into the dungeons like Merlin had expected, he was welcomed with open arms. 

“I'm not my father.” Arthur kept repeating, reassuring Merlin night after night. That had been two years ago and in that time, Arthur had come to terms with his feelings towards magic and Merlin himself. It wasn't long before Merlin was appointed Court Sorcerer and Arthur's chambers became  _ their  _ bedroom. 

Merlin whispers another spell and a drawer opens across the room. Arthur watches with wide eyes as a glass bottle floats across the room towards them. 

“Now,  _ my lord _ , I want to hear you. I want to hear how much you love this.” Merlin says. 

“Y-Yes.” Arthur's breath is shaky as he nods. 

“Louder.” 

“Yes, Merlin!” He shouts. 

Merlin smiles devilishly. “Better.” 

Merlin quickly rids himself of the ridiculous robes Arthur insists he wears and tosses them aside. Arthur is already naked, his clothes long forgotten on the stone flooring. Merlin kneels on the bed, the small floating glass bottle beside him and leans down to kiss Arthur's neck. 

Merlin feels two strong warm hands on his back as he kisses and licks his way down Arthur's neck. He stops just below the King's ear and sucks, just a little before letting go. Arthur lets out a whimper at the loss. 

“I'll carry on if you're loud enough.” Merlin hums. 

He quickly returns to his spot, taking Arthur's sensitive skin into his mouth. Merlin nibbles gently and Arthur lets out a low moan. The noise fills the room but Merlin isn't satisfied yet. He sucks harder, making Arthur buck his hips up in desperation. 

The next sound that comes out of Arthur's mouth sends a shiver down Merlin's spine. The King growls and groans, it's loud enough that Merlin is sure the guards at the door will have heard and he smiles against Arthur's golden skin. 

“Good, so good, Sire.” Merlin praises, lowering himself down Arthur's body. “Keep up the volume.” 

Arthur nods as Merlin situates himself between the King’s thighs, looking just as at home as he would in a rocking chair. It's like the space was made for Merlin to slot into. The floating glass bottle finally lands on the bed with a gentle  _ thud  _ and Merlin uncorks the top. He pours a generous amount of the oil inside over his fingers and spells the bottle away again. 

Slowly, teasingly, Merlin circles a finger at Arthur's entrance and looks up, waiting for a reaction. Arthur's head falls back and he moans, louder than usual but not quite enough yet. Merlin presses on, the top of his finger just inside of Arthur now. 

“Tell me how it feels.” 

“So good, please Merlin. I need more…” Arthur pleads, one hand tangled in the bedsheets, the other pulling at Merlin's hair. 

“Tell everyone outside how good it feels. Want them to hear you in the dungeons.” 

“It feels fucking fantastic!!” Arthur bellows, a sharp edge to his tone. “Now, more!” 

Merlin chuckles. He enjoys seeing Arthur this way, falling apart under his touch. Shouting and moaning and  _ begging  _ for more. No one else has this effect on Arthur and Merlin relishes in that fact as he pushes his first finger in, knuckle deep. 

Arthur is doing as he was told, moaning loudly, almost shouting. With each twist of Merlin's finger, Arthur gasps and whimpers and it only makes Merlin more determined. 

“You like getting fucked by my fingers?” 

“Gods, yes!” Arthur exclaims. His cock is standing to attention, leaking heavily at the tip, begging to be touched. “Bloody hell, Merlin!” 

“That's it, be loud for me, Sire. I want to hear how much you like it.” 

“Ah! Oh, fuck!” Arthur screams as Merlin pushes in two more fingers, twisting them to hit Arthur's prostate. 

The sensations are filling Arthur up, setting every nerve ending on fire. He feels like he's about to burst and with every move Merlin makes he is moaning, shouting and screaming louder and louder. The bed rocks with the movement of Arthur's hips, pushing against Merlin's hand with such force. 

The room is filled with the sound of Merlin's heavy breaths, skin slapping against skin and Arthur's voice. 

_ Gods,  _ Merlin thinks,  _ oh gods.  _

Every sound Arthur makes sends shocks through Merlin's system. The moans get louder and louder and  _ louder  _ until Merlin can't handle it any longer, he  _ needs _ to get inside Arthur. 

When Merlin pulls his fingers out, Arthur whines a high pitched squeal at the loss. But the sound is swallowed by another moan when Merlin slides in, his cock thick and hot against Arthur's hole. 

Merlin's hands grip Arthur's hips tight as he sets up a furious pace, snapping his hips back and forth with abandon. Arthur struggles to string together a coherent thought and all that manages to escape his lips is a strangled moan that Merlin thinks might shatter the windows. 

Arthur's cock bobs between their bodies, still untouched, still leaking a white sticky mess that coats Arthur's stomach. Merlin thrusts in, his rhythm still erratic and messy, sweat dripping down his chest. “Oh, oh, gods… Yes, Arthur!!” 

Merlin's voice is almost at the same volume as Arthur's and the King is certain that the whole castle can hear their dirty goings on. 

It only takes Merlin a couple more thrusts before the pleasure fills him up, his balls tighten and he gasps Arthur's name to the ceiling. Arthur follows soon after, a deafening moan filling the room as he paints their stomachs with his seed. 

Merlin stills, taking deep breaths before pulling out of Arthur slowly and collapsing at the side of him. The room goes quiet and all that can be heard now is the gentle breathing of the King and his Sorcerer. 

Arthur huffs out a gentle chuckle before rolling over to drape an arm over Merlin. 

“Was I loud enough for you?” He asks. 

“Hmm..” Merlin begins. “We'll have to see if the lower town heard your whoreish moans.” 

“Oi!” Arthur cautions, poking the sorcerer in the side. “Be careful what you say to your King.” 

Merlin simply laughs and nuzzles his way into Arthur's side content with his efforts. He's certain that Arthur made enough noise to remind everyone in the entire Kingdom that the King is  _ his.  _


End file.
